Cold feet
by Hgirl
Summary: A knock on the door startled Mulder’s sleep. MS. complete


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

_000_

Cold feet

_000_

4: 12 am. A knock on the door startled Mulder's sleep. He shifted in his bed and sat up. A second knock echoed in his apartment. He glared at his baseball bat resting against the wall in the corner of his living room. He figured it wasn't useful and instead, tucked his gun in his boxers straight on the skin of his back under his t-shirt. He walked over to the door and asked 'Who's there?' There was no answer. He looked through the peephole. There was no one there. He unlocked his door and opened it. When he looked left and then right, he noticed the elevator doors closing. Mulder was always paranoid. He quickly locked his door, slipped the keys in his pocket and went to the end of the hallway, pressed the button for the elevator a few times then decided to take the stairs. He jogged down.

Scully walked towards the end of the hall. Her heels pounded on the floor as she approached the door. She unlocked it and went in closing the door behind her. Home sweet home. She unzipped, kicked her boots off and hung her coat in the closet. She felt fat. She caressed her curved stomach and walked to her bedroom. She wanted to slip in something more comfortable. She was tired and tomorrow was another day without work because it seems she should take some time off work. Workaholic freak she was. She was a couple months pregnant but she still felt well enough to work. She looked at her watch, it was 5: 58 pm.

When Mulder got to the ground floor, he looked above the elevator. It was going back up to the fourth floor. His floor. he thought. He looked down at his bare feet. realizing his insanity. He looked at his wristwatch 4: 17 am.

7: 09 pm. After a nice tuna salad and spaghetti, Scully poured herself a bubble bath. She undressed and climbed into the warm water. She squirted her favourite shampoo in the palm of her hand and rubbed it into her hair to a bubbly lather. The delicate scent went straight to her nostrils and she relaxed letting her head glide down the side of the tub and into the water to rinse. It had been a long day. She had gone grocery-shopping, clothes shopping she thought. Not only did she buy for her but also for the little life inside her. She knew the little buddle of joy was coming and she was getting ready. At the grocery store, everybody smiled at her. It seemed like a happy event to be bearing a child but it made Scully feel like a circus attraction. she thought.

Besides the hormonal imbalance with all the mood swings, she wanted to devour everything. And she meant 'everything'. She raged for food but sex also. The cute guy putting her groceries in bags was immensely tempting. He smiled at her and she blushed. She felt like a teen again. She wanted to jump on the man and rip his clothes right off. She craved touch.

The rain pattered on Scully's bedroom window. Scully's eyes twitched in her sleep. She dreamed of Mulder. 

To the thought of sleep, Scully woke up in her bed and turned to touch the empty pillow beside her. She was wearing her white loose pajamas. She felt the baby move and she was very sad all of a sudden. What did Mulder know about what she was going through? He had no idea. She felt lonely. What was he doing right then at that very same instant? She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 3: 09am.

4 : 07 am. Scully was standing in the elevator waiting impatiently for it to stop and for the doors to open. she thought.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out.

4: 20 am. Mulder had decided to take the elevator this time. He pushed the button and waited. The elevator was descending 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0. The elevator doors opened slowly and it was empty. Mulder walked in scratching his head and pushed the number four. He stared at the ceiling while the elevator climbed the floors. He started counting again. 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . .

4:11 am. Scully walked down the hallway. She got to the end of the hall and turned to face the door. She lifted her hand and used her knuckles to knock at the door. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. she thought and decided it was best to leave.

4: 17 am. She had been down this very same hallway before, just a few minutes before actually. Scully had stepped out of the elevator ready to leave the building and then turned back, placing her hand between the closing doors, to get back inside. She ran her hand through her hair and tucked a rebel strand behind her ear. She walked towards the door and stood before it. She waited for the right time. What was she going to say? Her lips parted. The images in her dream were flowing through her mind, blurring her thoughts. She could no longer concentrate as the longing took over her body. She knocked for the third time this morning. No answer. She stood there a few minutes staring at the numbers on the door. 42.

4: 23 am. The elevator doors flung open and Mulder stepped out. He lifted his eyes and saw Scully in the hallway, staring at his door. He approached her and at the very same instant she turned to leave. They bumped in each other and she quickly apologized. She recognized his scent and looked up. 'Dana, what are you doing here?' Mulder had a puzzling look on his face. He took his keys out of his boxers' pocket and suddenly felt uneasy asking the question when he was walking around his building in his underwear. He struggled nervously to unlock the door. He opened the door and looked back at Scully waiting for an answer.

-'I.uh.I couldn't sleep. I was. ah.' she paused. 'Can I come in?'

-'Yeah.' He let her pass under his arm as he held the door for her.

'Is everything okay? You and the baby?' He kissed her softly.

-'The baby's fine, Mulder. I know that we keep our own places for security reasons but can I stay here tonight?'

-'Dana, you don't even have to ask. You're welcomed to stay.' She embraced him and he gently reached back for his gun and put it back in its holster on the table.

-'Mulder?' She was wondering why he had a gun tucked in his boxers.

-'I was awaken by knocks at my door and then when I got there, there was no one.'

-'I'm sorry about that.'

-'Scully? - you?'

-'I wasn't sure about coming here. I didn't mean to.' she trailed off.

-'It's okay, honey. I'll bring you to the bedroom,' he said bending down, slipping his arms under her back and legs.

-'No, Mulder.' He carried her to the bed and gently laid her onto the mattress.

-'You shouldn't be doing all this.'

-'Of course, I should.' He tucked her in and went to the other side of the bed.

-'Thank you.' She slipped her pants off under the covers and pushed them so they dropped on the floor. She sat up and untied her bra, pulling it from under her white blouse. She sunk into the covers and raised an eyebrow looking up at her reflection.

'I forgot you had a ceiling mirror, Mulder.'

Mulder turned off the light and crawled under the covers. He pressed his chest against her back and lifted her blouse to place a hand on her round belly.

-'I'm glad you're here.' He said caressing her and kissing her cheekbone.

He tilted his head to the side and stretched his neck. He shaved his morning stubble. As he rinsed the razor under the running water he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He returned to shaving turning the tap off. He paused as he realized that he was being watched. Dana was standing in the doorway.

-'I had a distinct feeling that I was being watched -' he told her as she stepped closer.

She slipped her arm under his and rested her hand on his shoulder, putting her head on his shoulder as well. She knew he was getting ready for work.

-'When will you be home?'

-''Round six but as much as I love having you over, I really wish you would go back to your place -'

She pushed away from him wondering what the hell was his problem. He turned to her.

'Let me finish, hon - It's safer for you to stay home. I'll come by if you want.'

Her eyes filled with tears and she held them back. He inclined to lock eyes with hers and held her.

-'T's'okay. Just hormones,' she told him softly.

He smiled. -'I'm sorry love, I have to go soon.'

She backed away to let him finish getting ready but he pulled her towards him and kissed her ever so tenderly. She held his nape and ran her hand in his hair as he held her face in his hands.

She left his embrace and said 'See you tonight?'

-'Yeah.'

She got dressed while Mulder finished shaving and brushed his teeth.

He walked back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed and told Scully: 'I'll call you.'

She brushed by him and kissed him before leaving.

Dana was watching TV and it was getting late. It was 8:26 pm. She wondered where Mulder was. She was lying on her couch, covered by a cover. Her face was lit by the screen but little from the movie was occurring within her. Mulder had called her in the afternoon saying he would be late but not this late. She was worried. Shifting, she got up to go to the bathroom.

Her apartment door got unlocked and Mulder walked in. He replaced the keys in his pocket and asked: 'Scully?'

-'Yeah. I'm in here,' the voice came from the bathroom.

He acknowledged and sat on the couch beside the cover. He noticed the movie "City of Angels" playing, took his coat and his suit jacket off.

Scully came to the couch and sat down beside him cuddling in the curve of his body.

'You probably don't wanna know that it's the hundredth time today I find myself in the bathroom.'

He made her lie down on his chest and he lay on the couch as well. He placed a hand on her belly

'He's making mommy grumpy again?' Mulder caressed her hair. 'This isn't a good movie to watch. It's a tear-jerker.'

-'I know but I've been crying all the time on and off so I figure it gives me a good reason to cry.'

-'Don't go making up excuses to be sad Scully, I want to keep you happy for as long as I possibly can.'

-'You'd make me happy if you were with me as much as you can - where were you?'

-'Working on a difficult case, I had to stop by at the Lone Gunmen's. I guess I forgot the time. Sorry.'

-'Fair enough.'

Scully loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to draw it open and feel his flesh. She started kissing his chest.

He smiled and asked 'what are you doing?'

-'Hormones,' she explained in a low voice. She continued while going down on his body and the heat coming from her was getting to him faster than a speeding bullet. 'Hold it,' he sat up and then got up 'We can't have sex.' he thought for a minute in silence 'well, not the conventional way.'

She kneeled on the couch and jumped into his arms. 'I want you, Fox.'

-'Hell, you won't have to tell me twice,' he said struggling as she shifted in his arms.

-'Mulder, you better hurry up and carry me into the bedroom because the way your holding me, the baby is pressing up against my bladder.'

-'We'll make a quick stop at the bathroom.' He said walking towards it. He waited a few minutes in the hall and when she came out, he kissed her languorously and she got heated up all over again.

'I'm ready to be your love slave and satisfy your every desire.'

-'Blahblahblah - cmon,' she shoved him into the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
